devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Breaker
The Devil Breaker- @devilmaycry_jp - Twitter is one of the weapons used by Nero in Devil May Cry 5. It was built by Nico and replaces the Devil Bringer that was ripped off of Nero by an unknown figure. The Devil Breaker can carry up to four cartridges by default, with eight being the total number available in the base game, with additional types being offered as DLC. Overview The Devil Breaker is a specialized artificial appendage that has eight different types of which Nero is able to use. Each Devil Breaker connects to the base of his arm, making them easily replaceable. The base Devil Breaker contains the Wire Snatch ability, which behaves exactly as the Snatch moves from the Devil Bringer, it pulls small enemies onto Nero but pushes Nero onto larger enemies. This move is available by default even if Nero has no Devil Breaker part equipped. All types contain one "Break Away" move that instantly breaks the arm, however this Break Away move can allow Nero to evade certain enemy attacks. Another way the arm breaks is by getting hit while performing any Devil Breaker attack or using a charged Devil Breaker attack. In each mission, Nico has scattered several Devil Breakers throughout the stage for Nero, but he can also obtain them by answering the red telephone booth, which prompts Nico to show up on her Devil May Cry van and sell Nero items. Types and Skills Helter Skelter Spinning blades that cut up enemies. It possess three levels of spinning blade actions. Rawhide Razor whip that allows Nero to whip enemies into submission. Available in Deluxe Edition Mega Buster A weapon that recreates Mega Man's legendary Mega Buster. Boasting a unique silhouette, it's designed for long-range attacks. Equipping it activates special variations on the side roll and jump moves. Devil Breaker Mega Buster.jpg Sweet Surrender A Devil Breaker created by Nico to relieve Kyrie's tension. Nero is too rough to do the job without hurting Kyrie, so this device is made of soft materials. Its vibration feature is especially effective at alleviating shoulder and hip pain. It's used to heal the player, the Sweet Surrender can't damage enemies, and if Nero gets hit while using it, it will break. It can be charged up to heal a bigger chunk of HP, though it will also break afterwards. Devil Breaker Sweet Surrender.jpg Pasta Breaker A Devil Breaker that makes pasta extra easy to eat. Created by Nico for clumsy Nero from Helter Skelter and Punch Line parts. The revolving fork on the end is neat, but it's not particularly useful in battle but it can rotate the Devil Breaker order every time it's used. Devil Breaker Pasta Breaker.jpg Gerbera GP-01 A special Devil Breaker inspired by the legendary creator Shoji Kawamori. Fires shockwaves from its five fingers, which can be controlled freely on the ground or in the air. Devil Breaker Gerbera GP-01.jpg Other Monkey Business Only available as a download code from Amazon.co.jp, only usable on the Xbox One and PS4 versions.Amazon.co.jpオリジナル特典 デビルブレイカー「モンキービジネスダウンロードコード] Devil Breaker Monkey Business.jpg Movesets Trivia *Written on the edge of the arm are the words "Devil Breaker System"Devil May Cry 5 E3 Announce Trailer - @1:12. *When switching between Devil Breakers, Nero calls out their names, similar to how Dante does while switching styles. *The Gerbera GP-01 is a reference to the past works by Shoji Kawamori, namely the GP01 Zephyranthes, featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Stardust Memoryhttps://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/RX-78GP01_Gundam_%22Zephyranthes%22 **Interestingly, the Gerbera shares a name with the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, a mecha from the same anime, though it was not designed by Shoji Kawamori.https://gundam.fandom.com/wiki/AGX-04_Gerbera_Tetra